The hunt for Vash
by Crazyvashlovingtrigunfreak
Summary: Maria, a well know gun fighter, hunts for Vash. Does she want to take is life or does she just want to talk to him? While her hunt is on Vash is enjoying the attention form his doughnut-eating contest. Will Vash win? Will Maria find him? Read to find out!


Maria walks into the crowed bar. Every one appears to be crowed around a tall figure about 6ft tall and wearing a red coat.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Oh Maria, it's only you!"  
  
"Is that Vash the stampede?"  
  
"Yup, he came in from the west side of town"  
  
"The west side? No, that can't be right! Sorry bar tender, this is not the right Vash."  
  
Maria slowly approaches the man in the red coat and grabs her gun. The man jumps up grabs his gun and points it directly to her head.  
  
"Are you sure you want to mess with me, Vash the stampede?"  
  
"You're not Vash he's in December."  
  
"Well how do you know that?"  
  
"I'm tracking him. You think as an expert gun woman I wouldn't know where my target is!"  
  
"So you're after the bounty placed on his head uh?"  
  
"Ha you're not Vash! So prepare to run or die!"  
  
"What is you're name gun woman so I can tell everyone the name of the fool I killed."  
  
"It's Maria and don't forget it! Ha you couldn't pass for Vash even if you wanted to. One Vash is much cuter than you and two Vash believes in not killing a soul! So what will it be run or die? Run or die!"  
  
"Did you just say your name is Maria? The famous gun women know for not missing a target!"  
  
"Wow you're dumber than you look! You already forgot my name."  
  
"How about we forget about this and I just run. Say hi to Vash for me when you see him. If you don't kill him first."  
  
The tall man runs out of the bar without another word. Maria orders a drink and just sits their wondering what just happened and why would that creep know what she was hunting Vash for. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her self. She just had to find Vash and as soon as possible.  
  
"Maria why are you tracking Vash anyway?"  
  
"Max I didn't think you cared about me anymore."  
  
"Of course I do you the most important thing to me. You just don't need to be around someone like Vash he'll just make things worse for you."  
  
Max was the most mysterious person in town. He was about 5ft, 9in and very built. He had jet-black hair that was hidden under his hat. The hat hid any expression in his eyes all you could she was that famous grin right before he would hit his target. Maria knew him for years. They had been an awesome unbeatable pair, him with his mystery and her with her beauty.  
  
"I have to know something."  
  
"What could you possibly want to know from him?"  
  
"Something that you, me, or anyone else could understand."  
  
"Well then I can't leave you two alone when you find him."  
  
"So know your following me around again! What do you think I'm tracking Vash for?"  
  
"You know what I think."  
  
"Fine, let's get going before the sun goes down."  
  
"Where are we going? I'm not leaving until you tell me!"  
  
"Calm day Max no need to get all mad. Where going to December. It's a long walk but hey we can make it by sun down tomorrow. Let's go!"  
  
At that Maria jumps up and starts walking out the door. Max sits their for a few moments stunned by her happiness. The thought of Maria wanting to see Vash more than him was making his stomach ach. Then he just jumped up and charged out the door because he knew that Maria would have left him if he hadn't. Maria had already found a car for them.  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"Oh just say I have my ways."  
  
"Back to the old ways."  
  
"Um no I don't kill anyone anymore. I just use persuasive ways."  
  
"Why not? I guess things are going to be a little different now that you've changed so much."  
  
"I'm still the same person I just have different methods."  
  
"Well I want to know why didn't you just leave me their that was not like you."  
  
"Well I guess I know you better than your self. I knew as soon as I left you, you would just follow me all the way to December."  
  
"Well I guess you haven't changed at all."  
  
As they finally left town all Maria could think about was how she was going to lose Max in December. If they found Vash Max would try and kill him. Then Max would just get hurt. This made her begin to cry uncontrollably. When she looked down she watched her tear fall on her old worn out coat it rolled off and was gone.  
  
Soon the day turned into night and it got very cold. Then after driving all night and morning they Finally saw the city of December. Once in town they instantly got tons of stares. Max was starting to get annoyed so he jumped out of the car and ran over to a short man grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What's wrong with you people!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do anything."  
  
"Just tell me what the hell is going now!"  
  
"Ok fine I'll tell you. There's a huge bounty on your heads."  
  
"What why? Were bounty hunters who the hell put a bounty on us and how much?"  
  
"600,000,000 double dollars! Some mysterious man in a red coat saying he's Vash."  
  
"Vash! He's dead that chicken wants other people to do his dirty work well lets see who's the last person standing in the end!"  
  
As soon as he said that a tall figure loomed over max. As he turned around the figure stuck its gun out and put it right to Max's head.  
  
"Prepare to did scum!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun it was some one else idea and so is some of the characters 


End file.
